chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Chamberlain
Alexander "Alex" Chamberlain is a witch turned Original Vampire and a main character of The Chamberlain Chronicles'.'' He is the first born child of two unnamed witch parents, the older brother of twins Christopher and Thomas Chamberlain and the paternal uncle of Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain. '''Alexander is a member of the Chamberlain Coven a former member of the Anaheim Witch Coven and a member of the Anaheim Vampire Clan. History Alex was born in the late years of the 10th century to a Viking warrior and his wife. His parents met after the vikings raided the village, and fell in love before marrying. Alex was there first-born child. His birth was a result of a fertility spell she cast on herself so she would be able to have children of her own. He was the apple of his mother's eye but however, he was taken at the age of five. His mother then lied to her twin sons that Alex had then before died of plague which is what caused them to move from Norway to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Anaheim. Personality |-|Human/Witch= Alex is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a witch. As he told Riley he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Alex had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Alex was close with his brothers Thomas and Chris. |-|Original Vampire= Alex is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Alex has been known to break deals but only when he realized he was lied to, such as in his deal with Sophie Deveraux. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. Physical Appearance Alex is a handsome man who stands about 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. He is older than his brothers Thomas and Chris. Alex in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Alex has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Powers and Abilities His supernatural attributes aside, Alex's greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time easily rivals Thomas's, despite this, he has been outsmarted by Thomas on more than one occasion. Often, Alex is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever presented to him after only a few keen observations. He was able to identify Elena masquerading as Katherine when they met at Pennsylvania after seeing her daylight ring and was also the first to discern that his former lover, Celeste, was in fact inhabiting the body of Sabine, and then later formulated a plan with Monique Deveraux to corner her the next time that Celeste jumps into another body. Weaknesses Alex has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Following the destruction of the White Oak Stake, it is presumed by all original vampires, that they cannot be killed, however, this seems to be untrue, following the prophecy, as the Beast can kill him. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Main: Elizabeth and Alex Elizabeth is Alex's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the second person to accept the baby. He is also the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Thomas to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Chris until Anaheim is safe for her to return. Riley Marshall After Riley and Thomas had to give up to protect her, Alex and Riley become estranged. Riley is upset and angry about Elizabeth leaving and takes some of her angry out on him. Riley kills Francesca as a reaction for almost killing her baby. Alex tries to comfort her and but Riley starts screaming at him saying that every since she turned into a hybrid she felt extremely different. In the next couple of episodes Alex tries to help Riley through her transformation and how she grieves with losing her child. Alex has a dream about a brunette girl running away from him. Alex has blood all over himself and he looks like he wants to feed. When the brunette girl turns around you see that it's Riley who is trying to run away from him. Riley then feeds on Riley, who is obviously not a hybrid. In the episodes after this Riley worries about Alex and his mental state. Name * The name Alexander is a Greek baby'name'. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexander'''is: Defender of men. '''Alexander the Great was a 4th century Macedonian king for whom the Egyptian city of Alexandria is named. Eight popes and three Russian emperors have been named Alexander. * The name Alex comes from the English origin. In English the meaning of the name Alex is: Abbreviation of the Greek'name' Alexander, meaning defender of mankind. The name is common among English, German and Dutch speakers. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters